


Explosive revelations

by Vega_Tenala



Series: SuperCorp/Karlena Shorts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-shot/drabble/whatever you call it, SuperCorp, probably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: A little one shot I came up with last nightKara's apartment was targeted by Lex Luthor, Lena, saved by Supergirl, fears her girlfriend may be dead...revelations are made that give her hope.





	

Supergirl had to drag Lena Luthor, a screaming Lena Luthor, from what was the now burning remains of Kara’s apartment building. Game night really wasn’t what it used to be. Especially when a pizza delivery guy turns out to be a brainwashed suicide bomber hired, and brainwashed, by none other than Lex Luthor. Lena had gone to answer the door while Kara was getting ready in the bathroom. Next thing she knows, she could hear a click that definitely did not sound like anything in her apartment. So here she was, carrying Lena down to the street as she cried for Kara.

Not being able to tell your girlfriend you’re Supergirl sucked. Big time.

“No! Kara! She’s still in there you have to get her!” The CEO wailed as the paramedics to her to one of the ambulances waiting. Scanning around quickly, Supergirl found the tell-tale signs of a DEO disguised ambulance. Another wail cut through her hearing. “You let her die! How could you?!” Lena yelled as a brunette lead her to the DEO ambulance.

_ Alex? _

“Alex?” Supergirl called out as she followed, the brunette paramedic sending a quickly glance to show it was indeed her sister, Alex Danvers. She sat Lena down and looked at Kara. “You can tell her, Hank says it’s fine.”

“Tell me what?”

“I was going to tell you tonight Lena..but uh…” she motioned awkwardly.in general. Her brunette girlfriend looked slightly perplexed before putting the pieces together.

“I thought you were Supergirl...you both have the same eyes.” Lena wiped her eyes.

“You’re not...mad?” Kara twiddled her fingers looking down.

“Of course I’m mad...but I’m relieved you’re not dead more.” Alex rolled her eyes and pushed them into the ambulance. 

“You can talk on the way to the DEO. Someone tried to kill you both. Plus you can smooch without camera’s flashing.” 

“We don’t...smooch…” The Kryptonian defended lamely as Alex closed the doors, her response drawing a small smile from the other most important brunette in her life. Kara smiled sadly back. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner. I’ve spent weeks trying to convince Hank to let me tell you and even the pout wasn’t working and then I didn’t even know  _ how _ to tell you or even  _ when _ to tell you and I was going to do it tonight with or without the DEO’s permission but then the bomb and-”

A finger on her lips silenced her. Lena was now standing, looking at her with the most adorable eyes Kara had ever seen. And she was smiling at the blonde. “You’re very cute when you’re rambling.”

“I’m so sorry Lena…”

“It’s fine Kara. I forgive you. You tend to spill when rambling...it’s how I know you’re being sincere.” She smiled before leaning in slowly. “Isn’t this the part where you sweep me off my feet?”

“I thought I already did that…” Kara lessened the distance.

“You certainly did Kara Danvers…”

Their lips met, the Kryptonian brought her hands to hold Lena. They hadn’t even noticed the vehicle had been moving for most of the conversation. And they were less inclined to notice it coming to a stop as the mirrored each other's movement, their tongues battling for dominance in a dance. They became lost in each other. Not ever noticing the doors opening to the surprised eyes of Hank, Alex, Winn and Mon-El. And several other DEO agents. The click of a camera pulled them from their little world.

“What the? Alex!”

“I am  _ so _ sending this to your cousin!”


End file.
